


猎物 III 11

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 7





	猎物 III 11

李赫宰抱着李东海亲了好一会，因为两人靠得很近，刚刚李东海被李赫宰舔硬了，现在那根隔着西装裤戳着李赫宰的小腹。

放开李东海，李赫宰伸手摸到李东海的那根，然后忍不住笑出了声，“老师，你怎么就硬了？”

“这么喜欢我吗？只是亲一亲你就会硬吗？”

李东海微微抬头瞪了他一眼，明明是那人刚刚舌头舔着他的鞭痕把他舔硬的，怎么现在变成亲一亲就硬了，他哪有那么骚。

但是李东海本质上还是只爱咬人的小野猫，刚刚只是被告白了，有些害羞，现在为了不丢人，又开始装成熟——不，不是装的，是真成熟。

“就是喜欢你怎么了？我要是对你不会硬，那你这个男朋友，可就不合格了。”

没想到李东海会来这么一句，还以为这人脱了面具会收敛一点，结果完全没有。

把手搭在李东海的裤头上，李赫宰也不怕他。毕竟他才是dom，他才是这个房间里的主宰者，他还是可以轻而易举把李东海欺负哭。

解开西装的裤子，然后拉下拉链的动作还故意放的很慢，让整个过程显得更色情。李赫宰低头在李东海的嘴角又印上一个吻，然后开口说着让李东海害臊的话。

“老师你知道吗？你的后穴真的很会夹，每一次我都被你夹一夹就想射了，操你的时候真的很爽。”

“每次你上课站在讲台上，看见你的嘴一张一合地讲课，我就想到上次把我的这根操进你嘴里的感觉。”

“一想到你满身都是我留下来的痕迹，上课的时候我都忍不住硬了，恨不得把你压在讲台上狠狠的操。”

李东海的身体因为李赫宰的话变得敏感，他说自己很会夹的时候，他就会想到之前李赫宰掐着他的腰，不管自己是不是在高潮，他都快速地操弄，不断延续他的高潮。

因为李赫宰的话，脑袋里都是李赫宰把他压在教室的讲台上狠狠贯穿的画面。只是想一想，后穴就湿了，开始发大水了。

李赫宰当然知道李东海有这个本事，何况他边说的时候已经把李东海的裤子连着内裤全都扒下来了，现在这人赤裸着身子坐在调教台上，后穴里流出来的水打湿调教台，印出了小小的一块痕迹。

李赫宰勾起嘴角，一把伸手摸到李东海的后穴，手指按压着那人的后穴，被后穴里的液体沾湿了手指，然后举到李东海眼前，两只手捏住又张开，身体里的液体拉出了一条细丝。

“老师还是这么骚啊？只是听我说后穴都能湿。”

李东海摇了摇头，李赫宰每次叫老师的时候，都像在提醒他，他在跟自己的学生谈恋爱，而且还准备要跟自己的学生做爱。

咬着唇不让自己泄出呻吟，想了想这样不行，要堵住罪魁祸首的嘴才是最有效的。李东海凑上前，送上自己香甜的唇，企图让李赫宰不要说了。

李赫宰当然知道这人的小心思，他还有一次没坦白完呢，既然已经在一起了，这些东西都要提前交代清楚，不然等到后面，那可就是一颗威力巨大的定时炸弹——还不知道什么时候会爆炸的那种。

但是现在还不是时候，他怕李东海又生气起来亮起他的爪子狠狠挠他一下。在坦白之前，还是要先给小猫磨一磨指甲的。

搂着李东海的腰把人往自己怀里带，本来也只是坐在调教台边上一小块地方的人现在更是被扯到了边缘，还被李赫宰吻得整个人向后倒了一点，只有尾椎骨触到调教台的边缘，把整个后穴暴露了出来。

李赫宰轻轻揉了揉，然后慢慢挤了一根手指进去四处摸索着。李东海被那人吻得太久了，有些喘不过气了，明明是他主动开始的，却在刚吻上李赫宰的时候失去主动权，现在那人一根手指在自己身体里，刺激着他想要张开嘴喘息，结果倒是把那人的舌头放了进来。

李赫宰的舌头缠绕着李东海的，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下来。同时李赫宰的手指随着记忆找到了李东海的敏感点，指腹狠狠碾过敏感的凸起，让李东海的后穴又溢出更多的清液。现在整个人都湿乎乎的样子。

好不容易放开李东海，还没等那人喘过气来，李赫宰就又加了一个手指进去，快速操弄过敏感点的时候还故意说道：“老师，你记不记得有一次，我抓着你的腰也是用两根手指狠狠操你，那时候你很爽吧。”

“呜……没有……不要说……”

李东海其实记忆里涌现出来的是之前有一个dom把手指插在他的后穴里面，然后让他自己动，等他摇着腰把自己操爽的时候，那人还骂他骚，然后就扣着他的腰硬生生把本来就刚高潮的他又操上了一次干性高潮。

李东海心里突然有些愧疚，他玩过的dom不算少，但是转念一想，这人好像第二次邀请他的时候说他在这个圈子里两三年了，那他玩过的sub也不少！想想心里有些泛酸，张嘴一口咬住了李赫宰的肩膀。

但牙齿碰上的却不是白皙的皮肤，而是棉质的衣服。李东海更生气了！他都被扒光了，这人还穿戴整齐，只是伸着两根手指在他后穴里操他。

一系列的动作惹来李赫宰的轻笑，手指从李东海的后穴里拔出来，在那人快要杀人的眼神里一件一件把自己的衣服给脱光，然后抱起李东海往窗边走去。

蓝夜每间房间里都有一面很大的落地窗，然后做成单面玻璃，这也是游戏里调教的一种方式，能够让sub更有感觉。今天李赫宰想让李东海试试这个。

后背触到冰凉的玻璃的时候还是让李东海忍不住打了一个寒颤，眼里有些求饶的意味，他不太想在这里。但根本还来不及反对，就听到李赫宰另一句变态的话传来。

“老师，今天不规定你叫我的名称，换我喊你老师好不好？”

听了李赫宰的话脑袋更是摇得像拨浪鼓似的，他刚刚就想说了，但是用吻堵住这人的话，结果这人不知收敛，还变本加厉地一直喊他老师。

李东海被李赫宰托着屁股抱在怀里，双腿紧紧勾着李赫宰的腰，双手也搂着李赫宰的脖子，深怕自己掉下去。但现在，他收回一只手，然后伸出一根手指指着李赫宰说道：“不许叫我老师。”

会听他的就不是李赫宰了，但还是忍不住逗弄一下那人，“那要喊什么？”

“老师更喜欢我喊你奴隶吗？还是要我喊你宝贝？”

被比自己小的人喊宝贝还真是有些奇怪，之前带着面具不知道是李赫宰，被喊的时候也没什么感觉，现在倒是觉得还有些丢脸。

“嗯……都不许喊！就喊名字。啊——！李赫宰！你混蛋！”

小野猫突然炸毛，是因为在说话间，李赫宰已经扶着自己的那根对准李东海的后穴，插进去一个头。突然被插入的人忍不住尖叫出声，但是因为李赫宰没有涂润滑剂，只靠他身体的清液，还是有些干涩，进入的时候有些疼。

李赫宰当然也感受到了阻力，他可不想再弄伤自己的心上人。就抱着李东海走到调教柜前拿了一瓶润滑剂，然后用牙齿咬开，随意倒了一点在李东海的后腰上，水性润滑剂由于重力的作用，顺着李东海的后腰往下滑。

把润滑剂丢在一旁，李赫宰把人又抱回了落地窗前，然后伸手抹了一把倒在那人腰上的润滑剂把自己的那根弄湿，然后就这小野猫一收一缩的，有些贪吃的后穴操了进去。

“为什么？是我喊老师的时候你会更有感觉吗？”

李赫宰边说边抱着李东海上下摇动着，因为姿势的原因，李东海整个人的着力点就只有后面那一个地方，向下掉的时候总是有些害怕，李赫宰的肉棒在身体里操的又重又深，而且因为李东海紧张，后穴还夹的格外的紧，爽得李赫宰门哼了一声。

“不要……轻一点啊……赫……”

小野猫渐渐被操的染上了哭腔，让人更想欺负了。

李赫宰看着那人被操的有些泛红的眼角，觉得是时候了。

“老师之前带着面具，是不是很怕被人认出来啊？”

“呜……没有……你不要说……！”

“那老师被我操的喊主人喊哥哥的时候，有没有想到自己还是老师啊？”

李东海的后穴一缩一缩的，被李赫宰说的话刺激的，也是被那人快速操弄的肉棒刺激的。他被操得有些懵了，脑袋反应了半天，才捕捉到李赫宰怀里的重点。

被操得红红的眼睛盯着李赫宰，嘴里的话被操得断断续续的，“我……我什么时候……喊过你主人……”

等等，是叫哥哥的前一次，他还约过一个dom，那个dom让他喊主人。

李东海瞪大了眼睛，他居然被李赫宰连着玩了三次一夜情！他还傻乎乎的觉得自己每一次约的dom都不是一个人。小野猫越想越气，伸手拍着李赫宰的胸口骂道。

“啊…李赫宰…你他妈混蛋…给我停下来……”

不但不停，还操得更深。李东海的腿都在发抖，根本夹不紧李赫宰的腰，怕人腿软了掉下来，李赫宰把人先放了下来，肉棒滑出来的时候蹭过敏感点，惹得李东海又抖了好几下，站在地上有些站不稳。

弯下腰双手穿过李东海的腿把那人的两条腿扛在手上，然后对准湿乎乎的后穴又操了进去，然后才开始回答李东海的问题。

“老师猜到了不是吗？”感受到李东海的后穴快速收缩着，李赫宰操弄的速度越来越快，“不止两次，我跟老师做了三次，从第一次的时候我就知道是你了。”

因为李赫宰的话，李东海感觉自己真是要疯了，为什么他根本没有认出来这三次的dom是同一个人，还都是整天黏在自己身边的李赫宰。

龟头狠狠操过前列腺，李东海在李赫宰说出第一次就认出自己的时候后穴深处喷射出一股液体，前面也因为夹在两人小腹中间随着动作不断摩擦而射出一大股白色的精液，前后同时高潮，李东海在李赫宰怀里抖得停不下来，连喘气都小心翼翼的。

李赫宰也没想到这人怎么会同时前后都高潮，他明明只是想坦白一下自己做的事，但好像惹李东海生气了，还把人操到后穴喷水。他感觉李东海缓过来以后自己可能会完蛋。

把肉棒从李东海的身体里抽出来，就着这个抱着的姿势把李东海放到调教台上，让人靠在自己怀里把气喘匀了。

等李东海缓过来的时候，想起这人跟自己做了三次，还每次都装着是不同的人就生气，推着李赫宰的胸口想从那人的怀里推出来，但是却被李赫宰紧紧搂着，根本挣扎不了。何况他刚高潮完，没有什么力气。

本来还是生气的人想着还变委屈了，眼里满满聚满了泪水，觉得李赫宰就是想要玩弄他的混蛋，自己居然还喜欢他。

一看人哭了，李赫宰整个人都慌了。在床上被操哭可以，但现在因为自己坦白把人弄哭，那可不行。

把人在怀里抱紧，李赫宰硬着个下身还轻声哄着：“老师别哭啊，你要是生气打我骂我都可以，你这样我心疼。”

“为什么骗我？”

这句话把李赫宰给问懵了，他哪有骗他，他明明在跟他坦白。

“我没有骗你。不是，我哪一句话骗你了？”

“明明第一次就认出来我了，为什么第二次还故意装作是另一个人？”越想越委屈，心里想着那人可能只是想跟自己上床，不是真的喜欢自己，李东海心里就揪着疼。

“因为老师你自己说你只玩一夜情，如果你知道那个人是我，你还会要我吗？”

小兔崽子还挺会说。好像是这么回事，如果第二次知道是同一个人的话，他肯定不会再答应他了，歪着头算是回应这个问题，然后下一秒又迅速转过头瞪着李赫宰问道：“那为什么刚刚我说你两次都知道是我的时候你为什么没说是三次！”

李赫宰也有些着急了，他就怕李东海怀疑他的真心，“是老师自己胡说八道说我是想看你丢人，但我明明是喜欢你！你这么说我当然急了，只能先跟你解释，哪有机会说还有一次嘛！”

啧，小狼狗着急起来还会撒娇，挺可爱的。

伸手抱紧李东海，把脑袋埋在李东海的怀里，“老师，李东海，我真的很爱你，我不想骗你，所以在跟你实实在在的坦白，就是怕以后你如果从其他地方知道的话，我们会有更大的心结。”

“别怀疑我对你的感情好吗？”

李赫宰有些难受，他好怕李东海会推开他，然后说刚刚说的在一起不算数。

都说相爱的人心灵是相通的，李赫宰抱着李东海这么想着的时候，李东海也感受到了李赫宰的害怕，刚刚的气愤转换成了心疼，在心里暗自叹了口气，然后伸手抱紧李赫宰。

“我知道了，我相信你，别难过了。”

“真的哦！”小孩刚刚暗淡的眼睛一下就亮了，把李东海越搂越紧，仿佛要把他融进自己身体里一样，“我还是你男朋友吧？”

“傻子。”心脏因为这句话泛着丝丝的疼，原来表面有些强势的小孩内心也这么缺乏安全感。

“别怕啊，李赫宰，我也很爱你的。”

“谢谢你，东海。”

把人从自己的怀里扯出来，伸手戳了戳李赫宰的额头，“你啊，还有没有什么瞒着我的？”

现在换李赫宰摇头摇得像拨浪鼓了，还伸出四根手指放在脑袋边，认真回答道：“没有了！绝对没有了！”

“好～”

李东海知道，刚刚只有他射了，李赫宰还硬着。眼尖地看到李赫宰还挺立着的肉棒，伸手仅仅握住，凑近李赫宰，学着第一次邀请这人的样子，伸舌头在李赫宰的喉结上舔了一下，诱惑着。

“现在，我来帮你灭火吧。”

TBC


End file.
